Safety devices enabling personnel to perform maintenance or inspection procedures on large anchorage structures such as aircraft, storage tanks, ships, submarines, railcars, trucks, roofs, and other anchorage structures are commonly used. One type of safety device commonly used on such anchorage structures is a vacuum anchor because the vacuum anchor does not damage the surface of the anchorage structure to which it is operatively connected by suction, provided the anchorage structure meets safety standards. A remote vacuum source is typically used to supply a vacuum to the vacuum anchor and to create the suction thereby operatively connecting the vacuum anchor to the anchorage structure. The vacuum anchor depends upon the vacuum being supplied by the remote vacuum source. Should the hose interconnecting the vacuum source and the vacuum anchor become obstructed such as by being pinched, clogged, or disconnected, the vacuum supplied to the vacuum anchor will be adversely affected thereby affecting the suction of the vacuum anchor. Should the vacuum become insufficient to secure the vacuum anchor, an alarm indicating the insufficient vacuum level will not provide sufficient notice to the user thereby potentially creating a risk of a fall hazard while the user connects to a safe anchorage point. The hose interconnecting the vacuum source and the vacuum anchor may create a trip hazard, and it may be time consuming to install. It is desired to create a vacuum anchor that is easy to install and provides a reliable anchorage point.